Mélancolie de la pluie, sifflement du beau temps
by Maid-Mink
Summary: Lorsque l'on se sert de la pluie pour cacher ses larmes. Quand on a perdu un parent et que la seule personne qui se préoccupe de nous est celle avec qui on a le moins envie de parler... One shot


Il pleut…

_Mélancolie de la pluie, sifflement du beau temps._

_**NDA :**_ Le titre est assez spécial et pas particulièrement beau… (je ne sais pas moi et le poésie ça fait quatre, en plus ce n'étais pas le but de faire un beau titre… Bien que ce soit intéressant…) Je n'ais pas grand-chose à vous dire sur cette fic juste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Disclaiming** : tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Couple :** HP/DM (désolé on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un couple… Mais ce sont les deux personnages principaux.)

**Genre :** Shonen ai ?

**Rating : **K

Ça va bientôt faire dix minutes que je marche sous cette pluie torrentielle. A vrai dire je ne compte plus les minutes. Soit, Je ne compte plus sur grand-chose. Il n'y a désormais qu'une seule chose qui empoisonne mon esprit, ronge mon cœur et s'attaque à mon âme. Qui me pousse à bout jusqu'à ce que je sombre. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire, c'est tellement simple d'aller au fond du gouffre, il suffit de tellement peu. Le plus souvent ce n'est même pas de notre faute. Et même mon égoïsme ne peut rien faire pour me soulager. La perte est trop importante, je ne me soucis pas que de moi… Je viens de m'en rendre compte. Et c'est trop tard.

Lucius Malfoy… Mon père… A été assassiné en essayant de protéger ma mère d'un sort jeté par le mage noir…

Ces quelques larmes que je verse se fondent dans la masse. Parmi les autres gouttes noyant ainsi mon visage. La pluie dégouline de mes cheveux pour que rien ne puisse me trahir. Je pourrais rester comme ça des heures entières. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout est réel. Et pourtant je sens l'eau froide ruisseler sur ma peau, ma chemise ne me protège en rien de ce déluge glacé… Chaque goutte s'attaque à mon épiderme comme le ferait des dizaines de lames tranchantes. Sans aucune pitié elles se fondent en moi et lassèrent mon cœur… C'est douloureux… Je sers les poings et supportes… Comme à mon habitude…

Si je continue comme ça je vais être trempé jusqu'au os et tomber malade. Je m'en fous royalement. J'entends des bruits me prouvant que je ne suis pas seul à me promener sous la pluie hors du château. Harry Potter et sa bande sont en train de rire. Ils sont à la recherche de quelque chose… Un crapaud je crois. Ils troublent le silence du parc en bavardant et me font amplement chier.

Alors que je les maudits de troubler le seul refuge qu'il me reste. J'entends ce qui me semble être la voie de Granger crier :

« - Harry ! Rends nous le parapluie ! »

Je ne me retourne pas vers eux.

Puis d'un seul coup, je sens un goût salé imprégner mes lèvres. La pluie s'est arrêtée. Et ce sont seulement mes larmes silencieuses que je sens couler sur mes joues. J'avance un peu plus rapidement et la pluie retombe drument sur mon corps avant de s'arrêter de nouveau. Je regarde légèrement à ma droite et découvre Potter qui feint d'avoir l'air naturel.

_Pourtant ce n'est pas normal de courir pour venir abriter sous son parapluie un de ses ennemies…_

« -Qu'est ce que tu fous Potter ? Mon ton est tout à fait naturel, mon visage est trempé, mes larmes invisibles, il n'a sans doute rien remarqué.

-Ça ne se voie pas ? »

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, il m'énerve déjà. C'est vraiment la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir. Le genre de personne toujours animé de bon sentiment… Toujours dévoué pour les autres… C'est vraiment détestable… La rage et la haine m'aveugle et il vaut mieux que je l'éloigne de moi.

« - Laisse-moi ! Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il me soule.

-Tu risques de tomber malade.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

-Et bien… Nous sommes samedi et demain on va disputer un match de Quidditch… Tu veux vraiment le perdre ?

-Je m'en fous !

-Ah… Il marqua un long silence avant de reprendre. Tu avais l'air mal en point… Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point…

-Je viens de perdre mon père… Alors tu vois ton match tu te le fous où je pense !

-Je vois…

-Oh ! Vraiment ? Alors fous-moi la paix ! »

Ce connard de Potter ne m'écoute pas. N'a-t-il aucune considération pour les sentiments des autres ? En silence il continue de marcher à côté de moi. Grâce à lui je ne suis plus mouillé et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas plus mal. Je déteste ça… L'eau froide qui tombe sans s'arrêter sur chacun de nos membres. Nous ramenant à la dure réalité… Ça me glace le corps, me concentre sur la douleur, me rappelle que je suis au bord d'un précipice. Vraiment tout au bord –totalement trempé- et que je peux sauter sans me faire mal. -Je ne me mouillerais pas plus une fois au fond du ravin…-

« - J'aurais aimé connaître mon père. »

Et voila, Harry Potter incapable de se taire plus de cinq minutes ? Il ne peut pas me laisser plonger dans mes sombres pensées ? Je n'en vois toujours pas le fond… Il me tend une main mais ça ne sert à rien je suis déterminé à ne pas l'attraper.

« - Mais ça aurait pu aussi être encore plus douloureux si j'avais eu des souvenirs le concernant… »

Je vois, il me parle de lui pour que je me confie moi aussi. Il pense peut être que j'ai besoin de me soulager en parlant. Il se trompe. Je ne lui dirais rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais besoin qu'on m'aide en cet instant ? Pourquoi m'aides t'il ? Il est censé me détester tout comme je le déteste ! Et pourtant… A ce moment précis je n'ai pas la force de le détester… Si seulement j'avais la force de le repousser pour de bon…

« -Je dois tuer Voldemort… La vengeance ne m'intéresse pas… Mais je n'ais pas vraiment le choix. Il n'y a pas qu'à moi qu'il a fait du mal.

-C'est lui qui a tué mon père… »

Voila je l'ai dit, je lui ais parlé. Maintenant, Merlin s'il vous plait, faites qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je n'ais rien à lui dire et je ne veux pas lui en dire plus… Je dois me protéger de lui… Il s'est assis sur l'herbe qui cache habilement la gadoue spongieuse qui va salir mes vêtements. Juste à côté d'un arbre qui laisse passer la pluie à travers ses feuillages. Il a jeté un sort au parapluie pour qu'il reste en suspension dans l'air. Puis il m'a forcé à m'asseoir près de lui en tirant sur ma manche. Je m'exécute, n'ayant pas d'autre alternative. Il est capable de me sauter dessus pour que je reste à l'abri de la pluie.

« -Pourquoi es tu aussi froid ?

-Pourquoi es tu aussi chiant ? »

Il rit. Je n'en comprends pas la raison. Mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Je n'ais franchement pas envie de rire de mon côté. Il s'excusa, sincèrement. Autant l'accepter.

« -Tu n'en veux pas à Voldemort ?

-Bien sur que si ! Cette question me parut vraiment idiote…

-Et… Tu ne veux pas lui faire payer ?

-C'est ton destin de le tuer, pas le mien. Et voila que je me mets à parler avec lui…

-Je vois… Mais… J'ai quand même besoin d'aide pour le vaincre.

-Et je ne t'aiderais pas. »

Il attendait quoi de ma part ? Que je m'intègre à sa petite bande vouant un culte à Dumbeldore ? Non merci ! A l'origine j'étais sensé devenir un mangemort. Maintenant… Je ne sais plus… Je ne veux pas travailler pour celui qui a tué mon père. Je souhaite qu'il crève à son tour. La vengeance ne mène à rien et heureusement ce n'est pas moi qui suis chargé de le faire disparaître. Je n'ai plus d'avenir…

Potter ne dit plus un mot. Pendant plusieurs minutes le seul son que l'on entend fut le bruit des gouttes d'eau heurtant violement l'étendu émeraude qui s'offre à nous. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Le reflet de l'eau fait briller le sol tel une pierre précieuse. Potter à l'air captivé par ce paysage. Moi, le silence me fait penser à mon père et je n'en ai aucune envie… Les souvenirs se bousculent dans ma tête et j'ai peur de me les rappeler… Chaque nouvelle apparition me blesse d'avantage, me rappelant que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

C'est désagréable… J'ai peur du changement.

Mes larmes reprennent le dessus, je les essuie sur le champ. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un me voie dans cet état. Je relève la tête et respire un grand coup avec tout le courage dont il m'est encore permit de faire usage. Il a sans doute compris mon désarroi bien que cela n'explique en aucun cas son geste. Il passa lentement ses doigts à travers les miens et referma sa poigne. Il resta comme ça sans bouger, toujours sans dire un mot. Sa main est plutôt serré, mes doigts complètement gelé. La chaleur de son corps, incongru malgré le froid, se répand à travers le mien. Je respire puis soupire avant de me laisser emporter. C'est si simple d'accepter son aide. Ma haine envers lui s'atténue peu à peu. Ou du moins il m'apporte le réconfort que je n'ais pu trouver auprès des autres. C'est pitoyable à dire, c'est pour ça qu'il n'en sera sien. Je n'ais qu'à faire abstraction des sentiments qui m'envahissent et me laisser bercer par la douleur. Elle se répand facilement à l'intérieur de mon cœur sans que je n'ais besoin de l'y encourager. Je me sens de plus en plus oppressé et repense à mon père… Mes doigts resserrent inconsciemment leur étreinte. Potter soutiens la douleur, je n'y suis pas allé de mains morte. Sans broncher il commence à faire glisser son pouce à l'intérieur de ma paume. Puis il passe lentement son doigt sur ma peau. Cette simple caresse me renvoie à la réalité, une réalité autre que la mort de mon père. Je ne suis pas seul… Je souffre et la seule personne qui reste à mes côtés est celle que je déteste le plus dans cette école. Dans ce genre de moment on souhaite être seul. Mais ça va bientôt faire une semaine que je suis seul, je pense que j'ai désormais le droit qu'on me réconforte… Même si je le hais. S'il est capable de faire passer mes souffrances je le laisserais faire… Je suis reconnaissant qu'il reste là. Et aveuglement, dans un élan soudain que je ne pourrais expliquer je vains poser ma tête sur son épaule. Ses doigts continuent leur aller retour sur ma main. Je suis serin à présent. Pleurer ma fatigué. J'ai besoin de calme et de chaleur humaine. Après un long moment il lâcha doucement ma main pour ne pas me brusquer et vint arracher une feuille assez large et pourtant très fine de la pelouse. Il l'essuie sur son pantalon. Sans en avoir l'air je le surveille discrètement. Tout en gardant ma tête sur son épaule. Il commence à placer la feuille entre ses deux pouces pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'un mince trait vert de visible. Je relève la tête pour ne pas le gêner dans ses mouvements tout en restant à ses côtés. Je ne le regarde pas directement malgré la curiosité qui me ronge. Je me mets à observer le ciel pour compenser. Les nuages sont beaucoup moins sombres que tout à l'heure. Et j'aperçois même le bleu de l'azur malgré la fine pluie qui nous tombe toujours dessus. Je devrais le quitter. Il pleut beaucoup moins que tout à l'heure. Mais je ne fais rien profitant du répit qui nous est accordé. Mon corps est en contradiction avec mes convictions. Je ne suis pas sensé rester avec lui… Je suis sensé le détester…

Soudain un bruit aigu et anormal s'élève dans les airs. Je tourne la tête et tombe nez à nez avec le Griffondors qui me sourit de manière fière. Il a capté mon attention. Il approche ses deux pouces de ses lèvres et se met à souffler. Le même son étrange se fait entendre alors que lui sourit toujours. On dirait un gosse. Il recommence une nouvelle fois. Je suis subjugué par ce bruit que je ne connais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de faire ce genre de chose avec une feuille. Je souris amusé comme un enfant le serait d'un nouveau jouet. Comment un rien peut-il m'amuser en ce moment… Je ne cherche pas la réponse et laisse Potter reproduire ce son une dernière fois avant de poser la feuille sur le sol. Il en arrache une autre et me la tend en me disant que c'est un truc de moldu et donc que c'est peut être indigne de moi. Digne ou pas il est hors de question que j'essaie. Il ajouta que nous sommes seuls dans le parc et que je ne crains rien. Si, je risque de me ridiculiser devant lui et ça je ne le veux pas. Par fierté bordel ! Il me sourit et ne cède pas. Je consens donc par dépit à m'emparer de la feuille. Tout en reproduisant à l'identique ses mouvements. J'approche la feuille de mes lèvres et souffle. Mais rien à faire, aucun son ne sort à part peut être un grincement aigu insupportable. Potter rit doucement, il aurait pu se moquer de moi mais il n'en a pas l'air. Il ajouta juste :

«- C'est comme tout, ça demande de l'entrainement. »

Je ne dis rien, repose la feuille et revint poser ma tête sur son épaule. Il sourit, à croire qu'il savait que je reviendrais. Sans rien dire juste en étant proche de cette manière nous pouvons nous supporter l'un et l'autre… Une fois que nous nous mettons à parler tout est détruit par mon manque de tact inné… Je ne fais pas attention à mes paroles lorsqu'il s'agit de lui. Alors qu'avec les autres tout est prémédité, chaque son sortit de ma bouche est parfaitement réfléchi.

A cet instant tout sentiment néfaste quitte mon corps, ou alors ce phénomène s'est produit depuis quelque minute désormais. Je ris nerveusement. Je ne sais plus vraiment… Je sais que je ne suis plus oppressé, juste un peu triste sans pouvoir m'en empêché et surtout très fatigué. Il faudrait mieux que j'aille dormir. On resta ainsi encore quelque secondes sans rien se dire. Nous n'avons d'ailleurs rien à nous dire.

Si je fais le bilan de ces derniers jours… Je viens de perdre mon père. Et lui, pour je ne sais quelle raison tordue, reste auprès de moi. Il avait pourtant l'air de s'amuser avec ses amis. Alors pourquoi ? Je ne saurais sans doute jamais la raison. Mais ça me préoccupe, juste un peu… Le ciel est à présent complètement dégagé. Je ne sais toujours pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé. Je me relève et commence à partir en direction du château. Après quelque pas je me retourne et regarde le brun. Il est en train de ranger son parapluie. Ses yeux émeraude croisent les miens. Je le remercie d'un sourire tout en hochant la tête. Qu'importe la raison, j'ai apprécié sa compagnie…

Le temps à passé et les choses se sont arrangés pour moi. J'ai parlé avec Blaise de la mort de mon père et de tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir. C'est à ça que sert un ami. Mais je ne pourrais jamais dire à quel point je suis soulagé de ne pas avoir été seul cette après midi sous la pluie… Car je n'avais pas besoin d'être seul au final… Je voulais quelqu'un pour me soutenir… Même si je le repoussais il a accepté de rester près de moi. Il avait peut être compris que j'avais besoin de soutiens. Même si sur le coup je ne voulais pas me l'avouer … J'étais resté seul bien trop longtemps avec ce poids sur le cœur, il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Désormais lors des jours de pluies, lorsque le parc est désert. Je retourne souvent sous cet arbre. J'arrache une feuille et m'entraîne à reproduire ce bruit singulier. C'est irritant de ne pas réussir. J'y suis arrivé parfois. Mais à chaque fois le bruit est différent de celui que Potter arrive à créer. Je ne dois pas bien m'y prendre…

Un de ces jours de pluie qui se faisait de plus en plus présent vers la mi-Novembre. J'étais toujours en train d'essayer de faire siffler une feuille ou en train de somnoler contre l'arbre. L'odeur de l'humidité emplissait mes narines, j'aime cette odeur si particulière à la pluie. Potter vint me rejoindre ce jour là. Sans raison particulière, je doute qu'il se soit aperçut que je venais assez souvent. Il s'assit à mes côtés, pour me montrer une nouvelle fois, avec des gestes lent pour que j'observe bien et souffla. Il avait apparemment compris que je n'en étais pas à ma première tentative…

En faite, je positionnais mal la feuille et ne soufflait pas au bon endroit.

Il me sourit, cette fois je réussis.

C'est désormais le même bruit.

C'est idiot mais le fait d'y arriver me fit sourire.

« -J'espère que tu réussiras à le tuer. »

Ce furent mes derniers mots avant que je ne repose ma tête sur son épaule de façon idiote. Qu'importe la niaiserie de nos actes, je n'ai pas besoin que les autres me juge. Je dois bien compenser la perte de mon père. Il est arrivé dans ma vie en ce jour de pluie. Maintenant j'ai trouvé ma place. C'est la seule personne qui pourra accomplir ma vengeance. Je ne pensais pas que ça deviendrais une habitude…

_Et que nous nous retrouverions encore et encore chaque jour de pluie… _

FIN

**NDA** : J'espère que ça vous à plu… Pas de grande romance, et pas du tout de lemon… ça va faire longtemps qu'il traine ce one shot. Je voulais essayer de faire quelque chose de vraiment différent.

Vous pouvez donc reviewer.


End file.
